


Summary of the Alternate Universe

by Lifesjustagame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifesjustagame/pseuds/Lifesjustagame
Summary: Summary of the Alternate Universe





	Summary of the Alternate Universe

##  Summary of the Alternate Universe

###  [ Lifesjustagame ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifesjustagame/pseuds/Lifesjustagame)

###  Summary:

Harry and Daphne focused stories taking place in the universe of "Harry Potter and the Gang of Black Dragons". Summary of the Alternate Universe setting included. GOBD is no a must to read but is suggested. Powerful Harry with powerful enemies.

###  Work Text:

Very brief summary/ background:

Summary of what you should know

In this Universe characters ages are older. Characters ages are set at the readers discretion to prevent any controversy.

Harry has an Unspeakable cousin (from his dad's side ) named John Potter aka Proc short for Protector.

There are a special unit of Unspeakables called Combat Unspeakables.

They came about after Voldemort's down fall.

They are composed of 3 groups (of five people ) with one CU leader.

The Combat Unspeakables, or CUs are managed by 1 of the 5 people heads of the Department of Mysteries.

Leading five members of the DOM: (code names):

Shade, head of all, who the four others report to.

Smoke, head of Unspeakable Black Operations.

Mr. Gray, head of Unspeakable Researchers.

Ghost, head of CUs

Phantom, head of security.

The CUs each have a signature spell that they can perform wandlessly, with enhanced power, thanks to power orbs attached to their chests.

Team 1

Leader: Proc (Harry's cousin) - Blue power shield

Thunderstruck, Procs, best friend, - Energy power beam

Mysteria, Procs Girl Friend- Pink mysterious paralyzing aura whips

Calc- Multiple number of spells at once

RJ aka Rampaging Juggernaut- Insanely fast and powerful

Team 2

Leader: Bombarda- Spiral of disorienting explosions

Thor- Master of lightning

Sniper- Long range stunner or kill shot

Assault- Overpowered expelliarmus

Armageddon- Manipulates debris to meteors

Team 3

Leader: Doc- Healer and strategic, over powered spells

Chameleon- Invisibility

Sensor- Aura reader

Whirlwind- Master of wind

Whipblade, Blaise's father - Magical electric whipblades

Leader of Combat Unspeakables: Spartan- Battle instincts on overdrive mode.

There was a forth group, that was actually the first group, made of the best Unspeakables. Three of them defected after finding out they had been lied to by the Shade, Mr. Gray and Smoke.

They helped Voldemort return because of similar agendas and their hatred for muggles.

They also needed something from him.

In Harry's 5th year they caused a distraction and battled the CUs in order to weaken security at the DOM and killed their two former CU teammates during the battle.

Leader: Jeremy aka Soul Raider- Dementor's kiss through a stream of controlled magic.

Demolisher: over powered Reductos.

Puppet Master: modified version of Imperio

Quake, killed :, earth manipulator

Animator, Quake's lover, killed: able to transfigure and animate rubble into a small army of soldiers.

Hierarchy pyramid:

Shade

\-----------------------

-Ghost -Phantom -Mr. Gray -Smoke

\--------------------------------

-Spartan

\--------------------------------------------------

-Combat Unspeakables -Researchers -Black Op Unspeakables


End file.
